elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of notable Otis elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations by Otis Elevator Company Armenia * Dalma Garden Mall, Yerevan (Gen2 Asian type, 2012) * Tufenkian Avan Hotel, Dzoraget (Gen2, 2003) * Glendale Hills Apartments, Yerevan (4 towers, 2009) * Cafesjian Museum, Yerevan (Gen2, 2008) * Ararat Hotel, Yerevan (Europa, 2001) * 7-8 Buzand Street, Yerevan (2 towers, 2012) * Amiryan/Teryan streets junction, Yerevan (6 towers, Gen2, 2007-2009) * Erebuni Hotel, Yerevan (old 1970s KMZ, modded in 2008 by Otis) * Erebuni Offices & Conference center, Yerevan (old 1970s, KMZ, modded in 2008 by Otis) * Tashir Mall, Yerevan (1970s Sovietic elevators, 2003 mod by Otis) * All the buildings on North Avenue, Yerevan (11 buildings, 2007-2012) Australia New South Wales *Sydney International Airport Terminal 1 and 2, Sydney *Allianz Centre, Sydney *Deutsche Bank Place (2003-2005), Sydney *David Jones department store, Sydney (1926)Modded by Scope Elevators, maintained by Schindler. *201 Elizabeth Street, Sydney *Sydney Tower, SydneyModernized from EPL KONE elevators. *Hilton Hotel Sydney *Park Hyatt Sydney *Intercontinental Hotel Sydney (1984)Modernized with concave buttons. Series 1 call buttons and indicators outside remain intact. *Westin Hotel Sydney *The Strand Arcade, Sydney (modernized from manually controlled Otis elevators) *AMP Centre, Sydney *2 Martin Place, Sydney (1904) *Gateway Plaza (1 Macquarie Place), Sydney *6 O'Connell St, Sydney *Suncorp Place, Sydney *Myer, Centro Roselands, Sydney *Myer, Westfield Parramatta, Sydney TX20 Otis SKYWAY High-rise High-speed Traction Elevators @ Deutsche Bank Place, Sydney-0|Otis SKYWAY High-speed elevators in Deutsche Bank Place, Sydney. Antique_OTIS_Elevator_-The_Strand_Arcade.jpg|One of the two historic Otis elevators at The Strand Arcade, Sydney. Victoria *Eureka Tower, Melbourne *Crown Entertainment Complex, Melbourne (1994, some were modernized by Schindler) **Crown Promenade, Melbourne **Crown Metropole, Melbourne *Myer, Melbourne *The Langham Melbourne *David Jones Melbourne (Male End) *Sofitel Melbourne *Parkroyal Melbourne Airport, Melbourne *Melbourne GPO, Melbourne Queeensland *Hotel Jen (formerly Traders by Shangri-La), Brisbane (1985) *Novotel Brisbane *Indooroopilly Shopping Centre, Brisbane *Queens St Mall, Brisbane **Broadway on the Mall **Pavilion *410 Ann St, Brisbane *200 Creek St, Brisbane *Traders Hotel by Shangri-La, Brisbane *131 Wickham Tce, Brisbane *Ballow Chambers, Wickham St, Brisbane Canada Ontario *CN Tower, Toronto *Standard Life Centre, Toronto (1984) *Royal Bank Plaza, Toronto (1976-1979) British Columbia *Pan Pacific Hotel, Vancouver *Fairmont Empress Hotel, Victoria *Fairmont Pacific Rim Hotel, Vancouver *Royal Center, VancouverThese buildings have Otis Compass elevators. *Harbor Center, Vancouver China Hong Kong New Territories *Nan Fung Centre, Tsuen Wan (1983) *Emperor Plaza, Tsuen Wan (1992) *Concord Square Mall, Tsuen Wan *Yeung Uk Road Market, Tsuen Wan *Sha Tin Racecourse, Sha Tin (1979) *Sha Tin Public Library *Caritas Medical Centre, Cheung Sha Wan (1964)Bed elevators were refurbished in the early 2000s and modernized in 2011. The outpatient clinic elevator was refurbished by Otis but later replaced by Mitsubishi in 2011. *Tai Kok Tsui Government Municipal Building (2006) *BC Mall (Nelson Street), Mong Kok *Wing Lung Bank Centre, Mong Kok (1975) *Chung Kiu Commercial Building, Mong Kok *Chong Hing Square, Mong Kok *Tatami Hampton Hotel (11 Changsha Street), Mong Kok *CTMA Centre, Mong Kok *Ho King Commercial Centre, Mong Kok (1983) *Peking Road Pedestrian Subway, Tsim Sha Tsui *Energy Plaza, Tsim Sha Tsui East (1983) *South Seas Centre, Tsim Sha Tsui *Holiday Inn Golden Mile, Tsim Sha Tsui (1974, modernized in 1990s) *Sheraton Hong Kong, Tsim Sha Tsui (1974)Modernized into Elevonic 411 M in the 1990s with Series 3 fixtures. The exterior scenic elevators were the very first scenic elevators installed in Hong Kong. *Whampoa Gourmet Place, Whampoa Gardens, Hung Hom Hong Kong Island *International Finance Centre (2) (2001) *IFC Mall *Central Plaza (1992) *Apple Store Causeway Bay *Sai Ying Pun Wet Market *The Peak Galleria (1993) *Hong Kong Convention and Exihibition Centre, Wan Chai *Taikoo Place, Quarry Bay **One Island East (2008, double deck elevators) **Dorset House (1994) *Kai Tak Cruise Terminal, Kai Tak (2013)Gen2 elevators. *Pamela Youde Nethersole Eastern Hospital, Chai Wan, Hong Kong, China (1993) Others *Hong Kong International Airport Terminal 1, Chek Lap Kok (additional) *Cheung Chau Public Library, Cheung Chau Island MTR *Most of MTR StationsInclude Ex. KCR Stations (1979-2004) **Hong Kong Station **Central Station **Kowloon Tong Station **Prince Edward Station (1979) **Mong Kok Station **Mong Kok East Station **Hung Hom Station **Lai King Station **Tsim Sha Tsui Station **Sha Tin Station **Olympic Station Macau *Macau Tower *Macau Maritime Ferry Terminal *Macau International Airport (1995) *Macau Cultural Centre *Wynn Macau *FIT Centre *Edifício China Plaza *China Plaza (modernized) *Macao Central (1996) *Grand Coloane Resort *Hotel Beverly Plaza Macau *Hotel Lisboa Macau *Praça de Ferreira do Amaral Mainland China Beijing *Intime Lotte, Wangfujing *Beijing Railway Station *Communication University of China - Media Museum Shanghai *Shanghai Oriental Pearl TV Tower *Shanghai World Trade Center (2008) *Plaza 66 (2006) *Super Brand Mall (2002) *Sofitel Shanghai Hyland (1994) *Howard Johnson Shanghai (2001) Others *Shenzhen Metro, Shenzhen *Parkview Hotel, Taiyuan France Brest * 1 Sébastopol Street * 49 Sébastopol Street * Le Playmouth (2014-2015) * 305 Jurien de la Gravière Street (Branded as CFA) * Le Floch Office Building (2009) * Flunch (2010) * Centre D'Affaires Europe (2014) Lyon * Perrache train station (1970s-2015) * FNAC dept. store, Bellecour (1999) * Pathé Cinema, Bellecour (1996) * Printemps Bellecour (1960s, modded in 1989 and 2012) * 9 Place Bellecour (1970s) * Monoprix Rue de la République (2007) Others * Eiffel Tower, Paris (1889)These buildings have Double Deck Elevators. * Galeries Lafayette Haussmann, Paris (1912, modded several times by Otis, last : 2008) * Tour Granite, Paris (2008) * Residence De L'Océan, Plougonvelin (1988) * Vieux Kerhorre Shopping Mall, Le Relecq-Kerhuon * E.Leclerc, Vienne (1980s) Indonesia Jakarta North Jakarta *Pop! Hotels Kelapa Gading (2013-2014) *Jubilee School Jakarta, Sunter (2003) *PIK Mall (opening soon) Central Jakarta *Hotel Borobudur (1970, modernized in 1995)Modernized into Otis Elevonic 411 M elevators. *Indosat Building *Sari Pan Pacific Hotel *Garden/Gomen Textile Pasar Baru (1994) *Istana Pasar Baru *Metro Pasar Baru (2014, replacement from Hitachi Computer Control elevators) *Plaza Globe Pasar Baru (1980s, abandoned) *Pasar Baru Square *Mediteranian Lagoon Residences *The Mansion Kemayoran *Bakmi GM Sunda, Menteng (1994) *Carolus Hospital (modernized by Otis and Line) *Planetarium Jakarta, Cikini (Otis 2000 elevator) *Kosgoro Building (closed after a fire in 2015)1970s Otis elevators modernized into Elevonic 411 M in 1996. *Pullman Jakarta Thamrin (formerly Hotel Nikko Jakarta)Main elevators have been replaced by Mitsubishi. The service elevators were originally installed in the 1970s but they were modernized by Otis in the early 1990s and recently refurbished by Louser Lift. *Zara - Grand Indonesia Shopping Town (2014) *Menara Thamrin (modernized by Otis and Schindler) *Hotel Indonesia Kempinski (1962, replaced in 2008) *Wisma Bumiputera (modernized) *Grand Sahid Jaya HotelThe main elevators in the older, 18-stories building have been replaced into Sigma in 2015. Only the elevators in the newer 21-stories building and one original 1974 service elevator (in the older building, no longer working) are still remaining today. *Arthaloka Building (1976) *Prince Center (modernized) *Menara Intiland - Mandiri Lobby and AnnexElevators in the tower have been modernized into Toshiba from 2013 to 2015. They were originally Otis Elevonic 401 elevators from 1986. *Mayapada Tower 2 (1991)All elevators have been modernized by ThyssenKrupp in 2014 except the executive, service and car park elevators. *Sultan Hotel (formerly Hilton Hotel Jakarta) (1976) *Manggala Wanabakti Building (1983) *Televisi Republik Indonesia (TVRI) (modernized by Louser Lift) *Jakarta Convention Center *Gelora Bung Karno - Stadion Utama (Main Stadium) *Sentral Senayan I (1997, including multi-storey car park) *Plaza Senayan Arcadia (2006) *Panin Center Sudirman (1984) *Aini Eye Hospital, Kuningan (1979) Vintage old Otis elevator JKT (1).jpg|An old abandoned Otis service elevator (1974) at Grand Sahid Jaya Hotel, Jakarta. West Jakarta *Lippo Mall Puri, Jakarta (2013) *Menara Peninsula Hotel (1998) *Lindeteves Trade Center, Glodok *BPK Penabur 1 Christian High School (SMAK BPK Penabur 1), Tanjung Duren (1998)These buildings have Otis 2000 VF elevators. *Siloam Hospital Kebon Jeruk (1988, modernized in 2013) *Lokasari Square (two of them were replaced into EXPlift) East Jakarta *Cawang Kencana *Graha Pratama, Cawang (1994) *Menara Hijau, Cawang *Menara MTH Cawang (2011) *Taman Mini Indonesia Indah Headquarters, Jakarta Gen2 elevators. South Jakarta *Wisma Bayuadji *Hotel Melawai *Bakmi GM Melawai *Bank BNI Melawai (2010) *Blok M Plaza (1989, modernized in 2014) *One Belpark Mall (2015) *Kartika Chandra Hotel (1971, replaced in the early 1990s) *Plaza Mandiri *Berita Satu Plaza *Wisma Otis, Pasar MingguHeadquarter of PT. Citas Otis Elevator in Indonesia. *Medistra Hospital Kuningan (1991) *Graha Mustika Ratu (modernized in 2013) *Tebet Green (2011, currently closed) *Menara Bidakara 2 (2009) *Wisma PKK Melati Jaya (Pemda DKI Jakarta) Kebagusan, Pasar Minggu *YPK Mandiri Hospital *Jakarta Eye Center *Graha Irama *Agro Plaza *Oakwood Mega Kuningan Shopping Arcade *Epiwalk Rasuna Epicentrum *Cyber 2 Tower (2009) *Ciputra World Jakarta 1 **Raffles Jakarta (2014) *Ciputra World Jakarta 2 (under construction) **''''Orchard Satrio Condominium & Residence **Frasers Suites Serviced Apartments *Mercure Jakarta Simatupang *Swiss Belinn Simatupang *The Mansion At Kemang *Pondok Indah Residences (2015-ongoing) Surabaya *Golden City Mall *Maumu Hotel and Lounge *Sheraton Surabaya Hotel & Towers (1995) *Somerset Hotel Surabaya (1995) *Rich Palace Hotel (2015) *MEX Surabaya *Pasar Atom Mall *Java Paragon Hotel *Mayapada Complex Surabaya (2014-2015) Bali *Melia Bali, Nusa Dua (1998) *Sol Beach House Benoa, Tanjung Benoa (1997) *Jimbaran Corner Building, Jimbaran (2011) *Lippo Mall Kuta, Kuta (2012-ongoing)Has Otis Gen2 elevators. The escalators were installed by Pillar. *Harris Resort Kuta Beach (formerly Sahid Raya Bali), Kuta (1990s) *Citadines ApartHotel Kuta Beach, Kuta (2014) *The Stones Legian, Legian (2010) *Padma Resort Legian, Legian (2010)Replaced from three GoldStar elevators (1989) into Gen2. **Family Block (2014) *Serela Hotel Legian, Legian (2014-2015) *Berry Hotel, Kuta (2011) *Sing Ken Ken Lifestyle Resort Hotel, Seminyak (2012) *Alila Seminyak (2014) *Taman Suci Hotel, Denpasar (1997) Otis 2000 elevator MeliaBali 1F.JPG|One of the two Otis 2000 VF elevators in Melia Bali (1st floor). Otis 2000 elevator MeliaBali 4F.JPG|The same Otis 2000 VF elevator at Melia Bali (4th floor) Bandung *Cascade Factory Outlet (2007) *Hotel Aryaduta Bandung (formerly Hyatt Regency Bandung) *Dago Plaza *Kings Shopping Center *Carolus Hospital - Carolus Building *Padma Hotel Bandung (additional elevators) *Institute of Technology Bandung (ITB) **Labtek 7 & 8 **Campus Center East *Jajanan Kebon Jukut *Karang Setra Hotel *Wisma CIMB Niaga *Wisma Monex *Hotel Kumala Banten *Soekarno-Hatta International Airport - Terminal 2 (D, E and F), Cengkareng (2012)Originally Otis elevators with Series 1 fixtures from 1991, modernized by Line in the 2000s, then replaced by Otis in 2012. *AEON Mall BSD City, Tangerang (2014) *ITC BSD, Tangerang Other cities *Inna Samudra Beach Hotel, Pelabuhan Ratu, Sukabumi (1966) *Prima In Hotel, Yogyakarta (2014) *Jiwasraya Building, Semarang (1916)Formerly known as the Nederlandsch Indische LevenSverzeking De Lifrente Maatschaapij Building, it believed to be the first and oldest Otis (manually-controlled) elevator in Indonesia, and one of the country's very first elevator. It has stopped working since in the 1970s.Kisah lift pertama Indonesia di Gedung Jiwasraya Semarang - merdeka.com (Indonesian)Foto: Otis, mesin lift pertama dan tertua di Indonesia - merdeka.com (Indonesian) *Gumaya Tower Hotel, Semarang *Horison Ultima Batu, Batu, Malang (2014) *Sahid Jaya Hotel, Makassar *Phinsi Tower UNM, Makassar Japan Tōhoku Region Akita * Akita Station Footbridge Kantō Region Tokyo *Roppongi Hills Mori Tower (2004) *Apple Store Ginza (2003) *Plaza Ginza *Ebisu Garden Place Tower *Haneda Airport Domestic Terminal 1 (access to Keikyu Line) *Takashimaya Nihonbashi Store (1933) *Akihabara UDX Building (2005) *Harajuku Quest Hall *YM Square Harajuku *Shinagawa Station (Keikyu Line to JR shuttle elevator) *Yokohama Garden Hotel *Shinjuku Nomura Building (carpark elevator) *JR Nippori Station *Shinjuku NS Building (Bank B) *Don Quijote Shinjuku Higashi-Guchi Store *FLC Building, Ikebukuro Chiba * Narita International Airport Terminal 1 (Gate 46) Chūbu Region Aichi * Nagoya Station, Nagoya (except those serving the Shinkansen tracks) Shizuoka * Fukuroi City Hall Kansai Region Kyoto *Hotel Granvia Kyoto Kyushu Region Fukuoka *Canal City Hakata (South Building) *JR Kashii Station Ōita * Beacon Plaza Hokuriku Region *Kanazawa Station (Local line tracks) Malaysia Kuala Lumpur *Petronas Twin Towers (1996) *KL Tower *Esso Tower Kuala Lumpur *Fahrenheit 88 (2010) *The Ascott Kuala Lumpur *Menara Telekom Penang *Penang Times Square *Birch Regency *1st Avenue *The Whiteways Arcade *Prima Tanjung Business Centre *Sungai Nibong Bus Terminal *Eastern & Oriental Hotel, George Town (1920) Kelantan *AEON Mall Kota Bharu (2015) *KB Mall, Kota Bharu *Tesco Kota Bharu *Ridel Hotel Kota Bharu Others *National University of Malaysia, Bangi, Selangor *Sunway Pyramid, Subang Jaya, Selangor *Empire Gallery, Subang Jaya, Selangor *Suria City Johor Bahru, Johor Mexico Cancun *Iberostar Resort Cancun *Ritz-Carlton Hotel Cancun *Royal Caribe Hotel *ME Melia Hotel Cancun *Cancun Palace Hotel (South and North Tower) Ixtapa *Sunscape Ixtapa (formerly Dorado Pacifico Hotel) *Barcelo Hotel Ixtapa *Bay View Grand Condominium *Tesoro Hotel Others *Torre Latinoamericana, Mexico City (1956) *Fiesta Americana Hotel, Puerto Vallarta *Flamingo Hotel, Puerto Vallarta *Riu Palace Hotel, Playa del Carmen *Residences El Faro (Surf Building), Playa del Carmen (branded as Global Ascensores) *Liverpool Plaza Galerias, Zapopan *La Gran Plaza Fashion Mall, Guadalajara *Hotel Perla, La Paz *Hotel Marina, La Paz *La Mision Hotel, Loreto *Wyndham Resort, Cabo San Lucas New Zealand Wellington *Grand Arcade (70's-present) *Westpac Stadiam (90's-Present) *Novotel Wellington *Victoria Street Car Park (70's) *Wellington Hospital (old building) (70's-90's) *Westfield Queensgate *The Mall, Upper Hutt Others *Auckland International Airport, Auckland (70's) *Christchurch International Airport, Christchurch *Tui Oaks Motel, Taupo (1966) *"The Beehive" New Zealand Houses of Parliament Executive Wing (90's) Singapore Central Region *Raffles City (1986) **Raffles City Tower (1986, modernized) **Swissotel The Stamford (1986) *Fairmont Singapore *Victoria Hotel (gated elevator, modernized) *Esplanade Theaters on the Bay (2001) *Tung Centre *UOB Plaza 1 *Clifford Centre *The Arcade, Raffles PlaceOtis Compass elevators, modernized from 1981 Express elevators. *One Marina Boulevard *Republic Plaza (1995) *Capital Tower (2000) *Gardens By The Bay *Peninsula Plaza (1982) *Peninsula Excelsior Hotel (modernized) *Fu Lu Shou Complex *Burlington Square *The Concourse *8 Shenton Way (1986) *St. James Centre *Furama City Centre Hotel *Furama Riverfront Hotel *Fook Hai Bulding, Chinatown *IKEA Alexandra (2009) *Alexandra Retail Centre Car Park *Tanglin Shopping Centre *Orchard Towers *Orchard Hotel Shopping Arcade *Hilton Singapore, Orchard Road *Tong Teck Building *DFS Orchard (2001) *Pacific Plaza, Scotts Road *Mount Elizabeth Hospital *Cathay Cineleisure Centre *The Centrepoint, Orchard Road (1983, modernized in 2006) *Orchard Building, Grange Road *YWCA Fort Canning Lodge *BIG Hotel (Middle Road) *Mustafa Centre *Teck Heng Long Industrial Building *HarbourFront Centre (formerly World Trade Centre) *W Hotel Sentosa, Sentosa Island *Beach Station - Sentosa Express, Sentosa Island *NTUC Supermarket Toa Payoh Central *Kallang Leisure Mall *Roxy Square *Grand Mercure Roxy *Beauty World Centre East Region *Tampines Mall *Tampines 1 *White Sands Shopping Centre, Pasir Ris *Crowne Plaza Changi Airport (2008) North Region *Sembawang Shopping Centre North East Region *AMK Hub, Ang Mo Kio (2006) *Big Mac Centre, Ang Mo Kio (modernized) *Heartland Mall, Kovan West Region *Lot One, Choa Chu Kang *Bukit Panjang Community Club *Jurong Point, Boon Lay Mass Rapid Transit (MRT) networks and stations *East West Line **Dover MRT Station (2001) **Changi Airport MRT Station (2001) **Tanjong Pagar MRT Station **Jurong East MRT Station (JEMP Platforms A&B) (2011) *North South Line **Orchard MRT Station (Street Access)Replaced from Toshiba elevator, street access elevator only. **Somerset MRT Station (Street Access) **Jurong East MRT Station (JEMP Platforms A&B) (2011) **Marina South Pier MRT Station *North East Line (2003) *Downtown Line (2013, Stage One; 2015, Stage Two) Housing and Development Board (HDB) *Block 33, 34 Chai Chee HDB *Block 53, 54, 61 Toa Payoh HDB *Block 20 MacPherson HDB *Block 88 Commonwealth HDB *Block 1 Beach Road HDB *Block 6 Farrer Road HDB *Block 105 Henderson Crescent HDB *Block 95 Aljunied HDB *Block 168 Queensway HDB *Block 4 Teban Gardens HDB *Block 93, 94 Pipit Road HDB *Block 34 Upper Cross Street HDB, Chinatown *Boon Lay Avenue Apartments Sweden *Hötorgshus 2 (1960-1994) *Gärdet Tunnelbana station (1967-2012) *Svea Torn (2006) *SKHLM - Skärholmen Shopping Center (2005-2008) *Västgötagränd, Stockholm (Series 1) *Odengatan 6 (Antique, Original) Thailand Bangkok Central Bangkok *Grand China Hotel Bangkok *Phayathai Plaza *Indra Regent Hotel (1971) *Grande Ville Hotel *The Esplanade Ratchada *VIE Hotel Bangkok *Watergate Pavillion *Centara Watergate Pavillion Hotel Bangkok *The Berkeley Hotel Pratunam *True Tower *Charn Issara Tower 2 *Grand Diamond Suites Hotel *Krungthong Plaza 2 *Thai Summit Tower *Ramada d'Ma Bangkok Hotel *Vanit Building *Town in Town Hotel *Tipco Tower *Siripinyo Building *Evergreen Place Bangkok *Kasikorn Bank Head Office Phaholyothin Branch *IBM Building (2016)Modernized from Kone Elevators. North Bangkok * CentralPlaza Lardprao (Central Dept.Store and Main elevators) * Energy Complex (Building B and C) * Rama Gardens Hotel Bangkok * Amari Don Muang Airport Bangkok East Bangkok * Haha55 Mall * Dusit Thani College * Dusit Princess Srinakarin Bangkok * Synphaet General Hospital (Building 1) South Bangkok *Bangkok Marriott Queen's Park (Formerly Imperial Queen's Park) *Bangkok Hotel Lotus Sukhumvit *Central Chidlom *Thai CC Tower *Holiday Inn Bangkok Silom *SV CityModded from older Express Lifts elevators. *Times Square Building *Midtown Asoke *Nana Square *ITF Tower *Montien Hotel Bangkok (1964) *Mandarin Oriental Bangkok *Dusit Thani Bangkok *Peninsula Plaza *Gaysorn Plaza *Ramada Plaza Bangkok Menam Riverside *Furama Silom Hotel Bangkok *State Tower (2001)Elevonic 411 elevators *Major Cineplex Sukhumvit (Main elevators) *Robinson Bangrak *Pathumwan Princess Hotel *The Up * The Nine * Alma Link Building *Eastin Grand Hotel Sathorn Bangkok *Central Silom Complex *Silom Complex Office Tower *CentralWorld (Zone Atrium) *ZEN Departmentstore *ZEN World *MBK Center Modernized from 1980s Hitachi elevators. *Big C Supercenter Bangna *Gateway Ekamai *Maneeya Center (South building) *Thaniya Plaza (Main Wing)Main elevators are originally Otis elevators with Series 1 fixtures, modernized to Otis Compass in 2016. Plaza elevator were modernized from unknown brand of an elevator. *Anantara Siam Bangkok *Wave Place Building *Interlink TowerThis building also houses the headquarter of Otis Elevator Company (Thailand) Limited (sole agent of Otis elevators and escalators in Thailand). *Ascott Sathorn Bangkok *Rajanakarn BuildingModernized from Dover elevators. *Dusit Thani Building *Charn Issara Tower 1 *Bangkok Marriott Hotel Sukhumvit *King Chulalongkorn Memorial Hospital **Out Patient BuildingModernized from Schindler elevators. *Piya Place Building *Yada Building *Yada Carpark *Trinity Complex *O.P. Place *Tonson Tower *Ploenchit Tower *Radisson Blu Plaza Bangkok *Ruamchit Plaza Hotel *Pinnacle Lumpinee Park Hotel *253 Asoke Building *Sathorn Thani Building *Peninsula Plaza *Nai Lert Tower *Vanissa Building *Big C Supercenter Ratchadamri *CTI Tower *Lake Ratchada Office Complex *CDF House *Omni Tower Sukhumvit Nana *Pilot Building *Kamol Sukosol Building *Bumrungrad International Hospital (Hospital Building) *Gulliver's Tavern Bangkok *FuramaXclusive Sathorn *Ariston Hotel Bangkok *Oriental Residence Bangkok *Sindhorn Building (Tower 2, Tower 3 and service elevator) *Kian Gwan House *Centre Point Chidlom *Urbana Langsuan Bangkok *Bangkok Centre Hotel *Piyarom Place *Thanya Shopping Park *Niran Grand Hotel Bangkok *Panjathani Tower *Srinakharinwirot University **Faculty of Humanities *Hua Chang Heritage Hotel *Somerset Sukhumvit Thonglor Bangkok *Home Place Building *J Avenue *Ei8ht Thonglor *Pan Pacific Serviced Suites Bangkok North Thonburi * Tang Hua Seng Thonburi * The Sense * Pata Pinklao (1983) * Siriraj Hospital ** Chudhathuj Building ** Anandamahidol Building * Sinn Sathorn Tower (Mid and high zone elevators) * ThaiSri Tower * Anantara Bangkok Riverside Resort South Thonburi * King Mongkut's University of Technology Thonburi (KMUTT) ** School of Information Technology ** Science Laboratory Building, Faculty of Science ** Car Park Building ** Visawa Wattana Building * King Mongkut's University of Technology Thonguri (KMUTT) Bangkuntien Campus ** Media Technology and Applied Arts Building ** School of Bioresources and Technology * Kornpitacksuksa School * Nakornthon Hospital * Big C Supercenter Rama 2 Second Branch * Kasikorn Bank Head Office Ratburana Branch Central Region Nonthaburi * Lumpini Wheel Condo Pakkret, Nonthaburi * Nonthaburi Palace Hotel * CentralPlaza WestGate, Nonthaburi (Central Dept.Store) (2015) Other cities * CentralPlaza Salaya, Nakhon Pathom (Central Dept.Store) (2014) * Hilton Hua Hin Resort and Spa, Prachuap Khiri Khan * Sikarin Hospital, Samut Prakarn (Building 1) North Region Chiangmai * dusitD2 Chiangmai, Chiangmai * Le Meridien Chiangmai, Chiangmai * Chiangmai University, Chiangmai ** Faculty of Medicine (Sujinno Building) Other cities * Dusit Island Resort Chiangrai, Chiangrai Northeast Region * Premium Outlet Udonthani, Udonthani * Tukcom Kosa, Khonkaen East Region Chonburi Pattaya * Royal Cliff Beach Hotel, Pattaya, Chonburi * Royal Cliff Grand Hotel, Pattaya, Chonburi * Centara Grand Mirage Beach Resort Pattaya, Chonburi * Holiday Inn Pattaya, Chonburi (Bay Wing) Other cities * Rayong Marriott Resort & Spa South Region Phuket *Colours Hotel Kata, Phuket *Sky Lounge Patong, Phuket *Big C Supercenter Phuket, Phuket *Outrigger Laguna Phuket Beach Resort, Phuket *dusitD2 Phuket Resort, Phuket Nakhon Si Thammarat *The Twin Lotus Hotel, Nakhon Si Thammarat *Sahathai Plaza, Nakhon Si Thammarat Other cities * Tinidee Hotel@Ranong, Ranong United Kingdom *Harrod's Knightsbridge, London (1920s) *Northwick Park Hospital, London (1970) *Westfield Stratford City, London (2010) *Hilton London Metropole, London (Compass destination dispatch elevators) *Earl's Court Station, London *St. Pancras Hotel, London (2011) *Claridges, London (1896) *Charing Cross Hospital, London (1973, some were modernized by Temple Lifts) *BBC Television Center, London *Selfriges, Oxford Street, London *Hotel Sofitel London Gatwick, London *Gunwharf Quay, Portsmouth (2000) *The Oracle Shopping Centre, Reading (1998) *Bluewater, Kent *Holiday Inn, Brighton *Swan Walk Shopping Centre, Horsham *Tesco Extra, Purley *Fremlin Walk (car park), Maidstone (2004) *House of Fraser - Fremlin Walk, Maidstone (2004) *Grange Shopping Mall, Hartlepool *Lancaster (Forton) Services "Pennine Tower", Lancastershire (1965) *Hilton Park Services, Staffordshire (1970) United States California *JW Marriott Union Square, San Francisco *Westin St. Francis, San Francisco *Haunted Mansion, Disneyland, Anaheim (1969) *Ariel's Grotto, Disney California Adventure, Anaheim (2001) *Hilton Union Square, San Francisco (Tower #3) *Americana at Brand Parking Garage, Glendale (2008) *Pier 39, San Francisco (1978) *RiverPark Shopping Mall Parking Garage, Fresno (1999) Georgia *Atlanta Marriott Marquis, Atlanta (1985) *Westin Peachtree Plaza Hotel, Atlanta (1975) *SunTrust Plaza, Atlanta (1992) *Hyatt Hotel Atlanta Hawaii *Hawaii Prince Hotel, Honolulu **Ala Moana Tower **Diamondhead Tower *Hilton Hotel Honolulu **Kalia Tower *Hilton Hawaiian Village, Honolulu **Lagoon Tower **Rainbow Tower **Tapa Tower *Ilikai Hotel, Honolulu *Imperial Hotel Honolulu *Miramar Waikiki, Honolulu *Royal Hawaiian Center, Honolulu *Neiman Marcus Ala Moana Center, Honolulu *Maile Skycourt Oahu, Honolulu *Aston at the Waikiki - Banyan Tower 1 and 2, Honolulu *Waikiki Beach Walk, Honolulu *Hotel Renew, Honolulu *Outrigger Honolulu Michigan *Detroit Masonic Temple, Detroit (1920s) *Renaissance Center, Detroit Missouri *Sheraton Hotel (formerly Hyatt Regency), Kansas City *The Kansas City Marriott, Kansas City *InterContinental Kansas City, Kansas City *Crowne Plaza Hotel, Kansas City New Mexico *Bank of America Building (500 N Main St.), Roswell *Hotel Albuquerque Old Town, AlbuquerqueModded by ThyssenKrupp in 2011. New York *Empire State Building, New York City (1931) *Singer Building, New York City (1920s) *7 World Trade Center, New York City *Ex. World Trade Center (Twin Towers), New York City (1968-2001) *Millennium Hilton, New York City *Rush Rhees Library (Stacks) - University of Rochester, Rochester (1930) *Flatiron Building, Asheville Texas *Hyatt Regency, Dallas *Plaza of the Americas, Dallas *Thanksgiving Tower, Dallas *University of Texas Tower, Austin *Menard Manor, Menard *Nix Hospital, San Antonio Others *Otis Headquarter, Farmington, CT **Bristol Test Tower **Quality Assurance Center *Spitzer Building, Toledo, OH *John Hancock Center, Chicago, IL *1800 Maple Ave Parking Garage, Evanston, IL (2000) *Prudential Tower, Boston, MAModernized twice using Luxury fixtures and again with Series 2. *The Luxor, Las Vegas, NV *Westin Hotel, Seattle , WA *Smithsonian Castle, Washington, D.C. (1942) *NEWSEUM, Washington, D.C. *Starks Building, Louisville, KY *The Guggenheimer Nursing Home, Lynchburg, VA *Robert E. Lee Hotel, Lexington, VA (1920s) *Cathedral of Learning, Oakland, PA (2016)Modernization of old Westinghouse elevators into Otis Compass, work started in September 2014 and schedueled to be fully completed in March 2016. United Arab Emirates * Mall of the Emirates, Dubai (2006) * Mirdif City Center, Dubai (2007) * Burj Khalifa, Dubai (2010) * Al Nahda 1, Dubai * Ferrari World, Yas Island, Abu Dhabi * Sheraton Hotel Mall of the Emirates (2007) * Some of JBR towers, Dubai Other countries *Mayak Shopping Center, Dubna, Russia *Bitexco Financial Tower, Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam *Incheon International Airport, Incheon, South Korea *Lotte World Tower, Seoul, South Korea (2015) *Kohinoor Square, Mumbai, India (2013) *Copenhagen Metro, Denmark *KaDeWe, Berlin, Germany (1992) *Gallerie Lafayate, Berlin, Germany (1993) *Sony Center Berlin, Germany *Vatican, Italy *Red Sea Hotel, Jeddah, Saudi Arabia *Christ the Redemeer, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil Notes and references Otis